


Five Nights To Live

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Summary: That Shinigami was rightI couldn't change the world after allI was never GodOh, how do I hate meLet me count the ways...
Kudos: 3





	1. Poison and Misery

The user of a Death Note will neither go to Heaven nor Hell when they die

Instead, they go to a place called "Mu" (Nothingness)

But this place, this _thing_

Oh, it's far from nothing

Even after everything I've done, this world is still rotten

And this little girl is the most rotten of them all

But I can't kill her without the book

Wait, yes I can

But wouldn't killing her just be giving her what she wants?

Kira is meant only to _punish_ people like her

But maybe I can teach her a little lesson instead...


	2. Crimes of Humanity

“Millicent Fitzsimmons, you are hereby sentenced to die for Crimes of Humanity.”

“Wait,” Millie said. “What does that mean-- Crimes of Humanity?”

“You,” I replied, “have been rude and quick to anger. You have rushed to the judgement of others. You have been insufficiently grateful to those who have shown you nothing but love and kindness.

There was silence for a moment, perhaps she was reflecting on her actions? “Guilty as charged,” she finally sighed. “But why are those crimes I have to _die_ for? Those are crimes that everyone is guilty of from time to time.”

“True,” I said, “that is why they are Crimes of _Humanity_.”

“But if they’re something all humans are guilty of, then why do _I_ have to die for them?”

I stayed quiet, making her feign some glimmer of hope. Maybe she wouldn’t have to take her chances by curling up on the floor of the cavity. Maybe she could talk herself out of this yet.

No need…

“Because,” I finally said, “ _you’re_ the one who crawled into my belly.”

I took a sheet of metal from the shelf. “In the spirit of the French Revolution, I will now do a countdown in French before releasing the blade! Trois, deux, UN!”

Quick as a shot, the blade sliced through the chamber.

I couldn’t help but laugh.

I missed. I knew I would.

“Gotcha, Silly Millie! But I suggest you clean up your act once I let you outta here, or next time, you won’t be so lucky.”

“Wait, you’re not actually gonna kill me?”

“Of course not! Why would _Kira_ kill someone even as rotten as you?”

“Kira?...”

“While it’s true, all humans are rotten in that same way, the _most_ rotten of all are those who wish death upon _themselves_ without a second thought. Sitting in the dark, chopping and hacking away at themselves, convincing themselves there’s no hope when there are people out there who are _groomed to understand_ their pain.”

“ _Oh, Death, show me now your ravaged face_

_Oh, Death, how I long for your chilly embrace_

_Oh, Death, my life is such a misery_

_That only you can set me free_ ”

“If Kira were to kill someone like that, it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, I think. Speaking of your poem, I personally think the word “sweet” would’ve worked a lot better than “chilly.” Or, maybe “chill- _ing_ ” could’ve worked. Yeah, definitely. Hey, I just thought of a poem like that, too!”

“ _Despair, you come to me_

_With your poison and your misery_

_Oh, Death, you come to sting_

_With your poison and your misery_ ”

I released her from the chamber, following her out of the workshop. Of course I let her live. She’s not a bad kid. She’s just at a difficult age. She kind of reminds me of… _me..._ when I first found the Death Note…

Hopefully, after all this, she’ll come around.

I stopped and watched them all through the window. Grandpa crouched under the Christmas tree and arranged all Millie’s presents in a big pile so they’d be there for her when she came back. And she did.

I smiled, and disappeared in the night.

“Kira’s back, baby!”


End file.
